


Fictober18 #9 - “You shouldn’t have come here.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: A bit of a retelling of 5x17 where Felicity and Diggle come to save Oliver from being tortured by Adrian Chase. It’s angsty!





	Fictober18 #9 - “You shouldn’t have come here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

Oliver was slumped against the wall barely conscious due to blood loss. He felt his cheek being cupped, he just knew. “You shouldn’t have come here.”

 

“Of course, I came. Oliver, we may not be together anymore but I love you. I’ll always come for you. I just wish I could have come sooner.” Felicity looks him over, see hands are shackled with chains attached to the floor. She shuttlers. “Is there anywhere that doesn’t hurt?”

 

“Adrian will be back. Felicity, you have to go. I can’t let him hurt you!” Oliver tried to sound forceful as he held Felicity’s hand to his cheek. He just couldn’t let go of her touch quite yet. 

 

Felicity kissed Oliver’s forehead wanting to offer whatever comfort she could. “Oliver, John is on his way. I was supposed to wait but...well, it was you.” 

 

“Felicity you have to go. Adrian, you don’t understand. He knows…” Oliver trailed off too weak to continue.

 

“Oliver, he knows what?” Felicity was worried he passed out. “Oliver, can you hear me?”

 

“He knows you are my weakness. He threatened...said he’d kill you.” Oliver stopped for a moment as if he were too exhausted to continue. “You can’t die, Felicity. Felicity…”

 

“Hush now, I’m not dying. John will be here in a moment. We are taking you home. Nobody is going to die, Oliver. Do you hear me?” Felicity needed him to understand this. She needed him to have his fight. They still needed to get out of here. Where was John? She knew he was going to pissed that she didn’t wait for him. But he’d just have to get over that. 

 

“Well, well, well, seems we have a visitor, Oliver. Did your little girlfriend come to save you? Oh, that’s right, she’s not your girlfriend anymore she dumped you after seeing you for what you are.” Adrian Chase sneered from the doorway.

 

“Felicity, run.” Oliver hissed at Felicity, he needed her out of danger. He really didn’t think he could protect her in his current position.

 

Felicity reached for Oliver’s hand, squeezed it hoping he would trust her, then stood. “Adrian Chase, I don’t believe we had the pleasure of meeting. It’s true, I know exactly what kind of man Oliver Queen is, that’s why I still love him. As for the kind of man you are - you are tiny. You are a tiny man who holds a grudge. You spent your whole life obsessed with someone else’s life instead of your own. What a waste. You’ve missed out on so many good things all in an effort to destroy the life a good man. Well, I’m not going to let you. You have no idea who you are dealing with. I already wanted you to face justice for your crimes. You killed Billy Malone but now you've made it even more personal. We are done here. I’m taking Oliver home, I suggest you make yourself scarce. If not you will regret that decision for the rest of your life.”

 

“You really think I’m going to…” Adrian began however before he could finish John arrived pushed him against the wall, put zip ties around his wrists.

 

“Too late for Felicity’s offer. The police are on their way where they plan to arrest you for the murders as the throwing star killer, as well as the kidnapping and assault of a city official. You are going away for a long time.” John looked down at the small man. 

 

The police rushed in taking Adrian from John. Felicity rushed forward, hugged John. “It’s okay,” he told her. “But we will talk about you rushing in without me and then threatening a serial killer. Do you have any idea how mad Oliver would be if he were alert?”

 

“But he’s not. I had to John” Felicity looked back at Oliver seated on the floor still chained to the ground. "Oliver needs a hospital he’s hurt everywhere."

 

“Are there keys for those shackles?” She yelled out to anyone who could hear her. She suddenly couldn’t stand to see Oliver chained to the ground any longer. 

 

“Felicity…” She heard Oliver speaking lowly, he must have regained consciousness.

 

“Oliver, she rushed to his side. It’s all over now. Adrian’s been arrested. We are going to take you to the hospital. Everything is going to be okay now.” Felicity touched his face trying to comfort him without hurting him.

 

“Felicity, are you okay?” Leave it to Oliver to be concerned with her safety when he was near death.

 

“Oliver, I’m fine. Not a scratch.” Felicity leaned back so he could look at her but his eyes were swollen shut from the beatings he had taken. “Why don’t you come here, listen to my heart. You said before you liked that.” She pulled his head into her chest carefully. She placed kisses on the top of his head while they waited for help to arrive.

 

*****

 

When Oliver woke hours later, he could feel the soft sheets beneath him. He heard the beep and hums of hospital machines. Everything hurt. Even his eyes as he tried to open them. He needed to know if Felicity was okay. He thought she was there in the cell but was that a dream? A hallucination because he needed to see her so badly. His mouth was so dry but he said her name with a raspy voice, “Felicity.”

 

“I’m right here, baby. Right here. You are going to be alright. We are in the ICU. The doctors say you will make a full recovery. You are strong. I’m so glad you are awake. I should go get the nurse.” Felicity was about to rush out of the room when Oliver grabbed her arm.

 

“Stay, stay with me.” Oliver practically begged. He felt like he needed her like oxygen.

 

Felicity leaned down so she could look directly into his swollen eyes. “I am never leaving you again. Do you hear me, Oliver? You are stuck with me. I love you. I trust you. You are mine.”

 

Tears began to stream down Oliver’s face. “Love you.”

 

“I love you too. All this is good because I told them I was your fiance so I could stay - so just go with it please?” Felicity winked.

 

“No.” Oliver shook his head then stopped due to the pain.

 

“No? I thought you wanted me to stay. This is how I stay. I shouldn’t be here the ICU only allows immediate family.” Felicity began to fiddle with the chain around her neck.

 

“Real. I want it to be real. Love you, Felicity.” Oliver was becoming short of breath.

 

“Hey,” Felicity kissed his forehead. “Okay, I’m your real fiance. I was going to do a big proposal but I guessed that ship has sailed. I’m all yours, baby. No, take backs. This time we are getting married.”

 

Oliver gave Felicity a dopey smile. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too,” she kissed his lips quickly. “Now, I’m going to get the nurse. I’ll be right back.”

 

Oliver nodded, still smiling as she walked out the door.


End file.
